Paper napkins are known to be used for a wide variety of informal events, such as dining, sporting events, birthday and holiday parties, barbecues, picnics, celebrations of other life milestones, as well as other special occasions. Paper napkins with images that are associated with particular events printed thereon are known. Paper napkins bearing such images contribute to the décor of the events and are found to be highly desired by consumers. Paper napkins are often sold in pairs of stacks of napkins enclosed in substantially transparent packaging material. While the packaging material may itself include brand identifiers, graphics, or other printing thereon, at least a portion of the top (or uppermost) napkin of each stack is typically visible through the packaging material.
It would be desirable to package paper napkins bearing images associated with particular events in a manner that increases consumer appeal over existing packages of printed paper napkins.